


Wolfborn: Informational Post

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Informational, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically I’m gonna be writing this Baccano! werewolf AU so I thought I’d share some information on it before I got started because there’s a lot of stuff that should probably be explained~ More information might be added/posted if I think of something I left out. Feel free to send asks about the AU. If you’d like to use these dynamics for an AU of your own, all I ask is that you ask me beforehand, as I came up with this idea entirely on my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfborn: Informational Post

Basically, the werewolves are like the wolves from Wolf’s Rain—they masquerade as human but they’re pretty much wolves? The only differences are that they’re affected by the full moon (act more feral/wolfish, at the peak of the full moon they show wolf ears and tail) and they’re split into two categories (explained below). The werewolves can shift between their human and wolf forms at any time.

Werewolves are split into two categories or “biological ranks”:  **brutes**  and  **faes**.  **Brutes**  are often larger, more muscular, and more aggressive than faes. They can impregnate faes without difficulty, and while some brutes can get pregnant, it is very difficult for them to do so, and practically impossible for a fae to impregnate a brute.  **Faes**  are often smaller, leaner, and less aggressive than brutes. They are most often impregnated, but some faes can impregnate other faes or even brutes, on rare occasions. During the full moon, most faes will become highly sexual and seek to breed; this is referred to as  **heat**  and a fae in heat is sometimes called a  **bitch**. Offspring are referred to as  **cubs.** Any sex, male, female, or intersex, can be either brute or fae.

Often times,  **feral werewolves**  (those who do not live within human society) live in groups called **packs**. They are usually headed by a dominant mating pair who control the rest of the pack. They control a large area of territory where they live, hunt, breed, and raise their cubs. Feral werewolves are becoming increasingly rare, as many humans will kill werewolves (weapons forged with silver will harm werewolves) due to ingrained prejudice and misconceptions. While they are not feral, the Genoards, Lamia, and Jacuzzi and Nice’s gang are the closest to a pack that exist in this AU.

 **Tame werewolves**  (those who live within human society), like the ones my AU focuses on, often do not have a literal pack, though they have what’s called a  **lycanarchy** —a setup where werewolves, ranging from just one wolf to a small group of maybe four or five, control a large group of werewolves. They are often crime families, as the structure of organized crime closely resembles that of feral werewolves’ pack structure. The Martillo family is the largest lycanarchy in the AU, followed by the Gandors, then the Russos.

Werewolves often refer to themselves simply as  **wolves**  or  **lycans** , as the word “werewolf” has negative connotations and is usually only used by humans.

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my tumblr, the-youngest-gandor brother, at this link: http://the-youngest-gandor-brother.tumblr.com/post/89603408510/so-basically-im-gonna-be-writing-this-baccano


End file.
